


DILF

by quiet__tiger



Category: Bel Ami RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Sebastian is a DILF. Marc likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by an article about Sebastian for which the link no longer works. Everything not mentioned in the article is fiction.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 30th, 2008.

Frustrated, Sebastian groaned and closed his web browser. “I guess I should be flattered...”

From behind him on the couch, Marc asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian turned in his chair. “Ever since that Gio interview where they printed that I’m married and have a daughter, my name keeps cropping up on these DILF websites.” He watched Marc smile slowly as he paged through the recent issue of _Freshmen_ , looking for new models to bring into the company. “I was okay with it at the time, but now it just makes me feel old.”

Marc grinned. “One of many reasons Johan censored it in his journal. That and to help you maintain your gay boy image.”

Sebastian scowled. “People wouldn’t even know I was married if it weren’t for Josh’s big mouth.”

Marc looked like he was hiding another smile. “And your wedding band.”

Sebastian looked down at his right hand. “Right.” He didn’t always take it off to shoot. Especially not now that everyone knew. He shrugged. “If people stop liking me because of my wife, it’s their own problem.” He stood and stretched. “And the same thing now—I love my daughter, and I don’t care if people know she exists.”

“You just don’t want to feel old.”

“Right.”

“But it’s true, you know.”

“What is?”

“That you’re a dad I like to fuck.”

“Good thing, too, since I like getting fucked by you.”

“And what does your boyfriend think about that?”

“Boy—Oh, yeah. The boyfriend the article mentions. The one with the tight ass.” Sebastian dropped onto the couch next to Marc and tugged the magazine out of his hands. “I haven’t heard any complaints from him yet.”

“So long as I get to fuck you, you can fuck him as often as you’d like.”

“I think I’d like it if he fucked me right now.”

“I think he’s okay with that.” They grinned at each other, the game finally over as Sebastian kissed Marc then unzipped his jeans. There was just something about Marc Vidal that just turned him on like almost nothing else, ever since the first time they’d met before filming. They’d clicked, and the sex was fantastic. And it still was, years later.

Marc stretched out his long legs to give Sebastian more room to get in his tight pants. His blue boxer-briefs had no hope of containing his erection; he was big when he wasn’t ready to have sex.

Not bothering with preamble, Sebastian bent to take Marc into his mouth. The problem with sucking Marc from this angle was that he couldn’t see the blissed out expression on Marc’s face, but right now he could content himself with hearing him moan.

He stroked with his hand as he sucked with his mouth, as always enjoying blowing his friend. There was just something about fooling around with a guy without it being about work that was extremely _fun_. Not enough to go cruising, that was definitely against his wife’s rules, but it was always worth having Marc over a lot.

And they _did_ do work; they’d been doing work up until about ten minutes ago in the little office Sebastian had in his apartment. But they deserved a break.

~*~

No one Marc had ever had sex with had a mouth like Sebastian Bonnet. Few people were as good at sucking, as eager. But the things Sebastian could do with hardly any effort always had him writhing for him, moaning, and Marc loved every second of it.

Sebastian smiled at him, that adorable grin that helped gay boys and straight girls everywhere fall for him. The one that set Marc at ease when he was about to be fucked for the first time. And still no one rode him better than Sebastian. His marriage and then baby slowed things down, but there was still no stopping them. The two of them worked together, and they played together. Hard.

Top or bottom, it didn’t matter, but right now Marc needed to get inside his friend’s ass. If they didn’t move things along, there was a real risk of him coming, and that just wouldn’t do. But was it his fault Sebastian could do what he did? Marc only came early when Sebastian was involved... Frankly it was embarrassing, but there were just too many memories in Marc’s body of what Sebastian could do to him.

Eager to move on, Marc put his hand down the back of Sebastian’s jeans and squeezed.

~*~

Marc’s hand pressed underneath the waistband of Sebastian’s jeans to cup his ass. Squeezing, he asked, “Commando again?”

Sebastian pulled off long enough to answer, “It’s that much less laundry to do,” then went back down to lave Marc’s cock with his tongue. The texture, scent, taste, Marc’s moans... Yeah, this was good. No better way to spend a Saturday afternoon when his family was out visiting his in-laws.

Marc’s long fingers threaded through his hair, pushing his head down further. Sebastian could picture that slack-jawed look on his face, concentrating on making sure his partner performed adequately. If he’d ever failed him, he hadn’t heard about it. Sebastian ordered, “Take your pants off.”

“You, too.” He stripped quickly out of his jeans and t-shirt, and watched as Marc shucked off his jeans and the new orange and yellow tie-dye shirt he was wearing. Maybe one day Marc wouldn’t dress like he was going to a disco. Maybe.

But the ugly shirt made the fact of its removal that much better as that long, lean, tanned torso was revealed to him. Sebastian had seen countless nude bodies, but there was still something about Marc’s that he liked to explore. At the end of that torso and the narrow trail of dark hair Marc sported at the moment was his familiar cock sticking up toward him, making Sebastian squirm a little as he stood there.

Marc smiled up at him, used to Sebastian marveling over his body. “You like what you see?”

“Always.”

“Same here. I love your ass.”

“This old thing?” He turned around and squeezed one cheek for emphasis.

“That thing there.” Marc stood and pointed towards the couch. “Kneel.”

“Yes, sir.” He knelt on the couch, back to Marc, and spread his legs. Marc reached between his legs to stroke his cock, then used both hands to spread him further. The first press of his tongue against him made Sebastian jerk his hips forward; rimming wasn’t something he did a lot of, and never did with anyone anymore but Marc.

He settled again and Marc went back in, long strokes of his broad tongue loosening up his body like absolutely nothing else could. His cock twitched in his hand and he stroked it loosely, hips rocking slightly between his hand and Marc’s tongue.

It wasn’t long before he needed Marc in him, _needed_ ; Marc was, after all, a professional at this, and knew where to touch and lick, and especially on Sebastian. He imagined Marc’s smile, the one he used on camera to convey his fun and that lit up his eyes. Groaning, he commanded, “Now. Do it.”

There was a crinkle of foil and the squirting noise of a pump bottle, and then Marc was pushing inside him, one hand on his hip. Once Marc was inside, the other hand stroked up and down Sebastian’s back, soothing his body from the invasion. They got a rhythm going and Sebastian clutched the cushion underneath his head.

It was good, always good, but it wasn’t enough; this was a good position for Marc to get deep inside him, but he couldn’t see or touch, and where was the fun in that? “Let’s change.”

“On your back?”

“Yeah.” Marc withdrew and Sebastian flipped over onto his back. It just worked for Sebastian, having his partners over him, touching him, looking at him...

It wasn’t easy squeezing himself onto the couch, large though it was with this purpose in mind, but Marc helped, propping him up with one hand under his ass. His knees were up by his ears, but that was fine because he could still have one hand over Marc’s on his ass, and he could hold his other leg out of the way, giving Marc room to jerk him off. _Fantastic_.

~*~

Sebastian was pure sex. Marc had heard himself described that way, and maybe it was true, but Sebastian... Nice body, wicked mouth, and teasing was second nature to him. He looked especially hot when he didn’t shave for a couple days and was scruffy like he was now. Those brown eyes looking at him, begging for his cock, smirk twisting his lips...

Marc squeezed Sebastian’s ass, making his friend grin. Due to his height, it was a little tough to get the angle inside of Sebastian, but he could make it work. And if his friend didn’t mind being bent in half, so much the better. He wrapped one hand around Sebastian’s dick, jerking it in time with the thrust of his hips.

Eyes closing, Marc focused on how it felt to be inside his friend, Sebastian squeezing down around him like the best bottoms did. Nothing fake here, not between them, just real feeling and good sex.

He was only able to hold out for another couple minutes, and when he knew he was about to come he just moved faster, always eager to take advantage of not having to pull out. When he came, twitching and grimacing, Sebastian groaned along with him.

After he relaxed, he applied himself to getting Sebastian off. He pulled out and let his friend’s legs fall to the floor. He mouthed his sac, which earned him a twitch of his hips and cock, and then he moved up to lick his dick. Sebastian’s eyes were closed but Marc smiled at him anyway. Somehow Sebastian knew to smile back.

Marc teased the foreskin, building the tension, then worked hard to get Sebastian to come. Not that he needed to work hard, but there was definitely a difference between coming and coming well, and there was no sense in doing something without doing it right. He felt a hand in his hair, pushing him down, and he took the hint and took him in as far as he could.

No warning was necessary; he knew when Sebastian was about to come, having caused it countless times by now. He pulled back to watch the first couple jets of come spurt over Sebastian’s chest, then swallowed the rest down. That high pitched moan Sebastian made at the contact of Marc’s mouth on his sensitive flesh was reward enough, but he could hope Sebastian would return the favor later.

When Sebastian was finally through coming, this time no less a production than any other, Marc tossed the condom then climbed back onto the couch. He encroached into Sebastian’s personal space, knowing he wouldn’t mind. Head resting on his shoulder, Marc looked down their bodies. They looked good together, always did. “That was good.”

“Of course it was.”

“Certainly not too shabby for an old married man like yourself.”

“I might be old and married, but I’ll always be able to fuck with the best of them.”

“You do all the time.” Sebastian shrugged the shoulder Marc was using as a pillow. “I don’t mean just me. You still film sometimes.”

“I love it. And someone has to put the new twinks through their paces. You can’t do it all yourself. You know what I mean.”

“Mmm.” Marc liked quiet post-sex time, liked relaxing and enjoying it, but the question had to be asked. “What time do your better half and munchkin come home?”

With what looked like some effort, Sebastian glanced at his watch. “We have at least an hour.”

“We should get some more work done.”

“We’re doing work. Have to keep in shape and everything.”

“And it always helps to try new things, keep in touch with what’s going on.”

“Of course. Can’t train the newbies if we manage to forget everything we’ve learned.”

Sebastian grinned, knowing as well as Marc did that the likelihood of either of them forgetting how to have sex was pretty low. Then he stood, forcing Marc to stand as well. “Come on, maybe we can figure out a decent shower position George or Marty can use.”

“Doubt it.”

“Won’t hurt to try.” Unless one of them fell or pulled a muscle.

“All right. You’ve convinced me.”

“Took a lot of work, too. You’re so damn stubborn when it comes to sex.”

“I just don’t like being pushed.” They both laughed on the way to the bathroom.

Fucking a DILF like Sebastian was a great time, and so was making out in the shower. Marc was certainly grateful for the opportunity.

For a family man, Sebastian was pretty fucking hot. In spite of it or because of it, Marc wasn’t sure.


End file.
